Chinatsu Yoshikawa
is a pink-haired girl in Akari's class who originally wanted to join the tea ceremony club, but ended up joining the Amusement Club as the tea ceremony club was abolished. She is often chased after by Kyōko (initially in part due to her resemblance to Mirakurun), though she herself has passionate feelings for Yui. She acts and exudes cute, especially in the presence of Yui, and is helpful to her club by being its tea-maker, but she sometimes shows dark thoughts and when attempting to draw something she displays terrifying artistic skills. Appearance Chinatsu is a girl of short height. She has pink fluffy pigtails with two maroon hair bobbles on them. Her hair has been shown to eat small objects, such as a ping pong ball, which made Akari, Kyōko and Yui shocked. Her hair was supposedly a contributing factor in the lack of Akari's presence. She has blue eyes and a creamy complexion. Personality The majority of the time Chinatsu has a cute and rather innocent personality (it is shown that she will exhibit that more whenever she is around Yui Funami). Whenever she and Akari Akaza are alone, she is persistent to know more about Yui (as seen in Episode 5, she makes a Yui-senpai test that she gave to Akari but ends up kissing her). She was exhausted by the effort of posing as Mirakurun to make Mari (Yui's relative) happy (although seeming genuinely satisfied when it made her happy), taking on a tired, abrupt attitude. Upon having realized that Chinatsu isn't quite like Mirakurun, Mari has since grown melancholic about her. In episode 11 it was revealed that she once bullied Akari, Kyōko and Yui at a playground before they knew each other. Despite her cute facade, she often reveals a frightening inner self, which is shown in her horrifying drawings, as well as her sewing and cooking skills, and the fact that she forcefully kissed Akari. Chinatsu is terrified of scary things, as shown when she gets teased by Kyōko on many occasions (and once by Chitose). She is utterly frightened on both occasions when she watches a horror movie, also scaring the person watching it with her. For Yui, this resulted in scary arm-shaped bruises on her own arm where Chinatsu was clutching it. In Akari's case this gave her a huge shock when she saw Chinatsu's weird expression during the movie. Relationships Yui Funami Chinatsu starts to have a crush on her when she tells Chinatsu that she will protect her from Kyōko. Yui is Chinatsu's upperclassman whom she has a big crush on and ends up really loving her. Chinatsu is really obsessed with Yui and gets really angry when Kyōko's telling her that Yui is head over heels over her and makes a manga about Yui and her and makes Chinatsu make one too, but it ends up looking really creepy. It is seen that Yui cares for her and is thankful to her when Chinatsu knitted a scarf for her but doesn't know how to pay her back, so she decided to have a date with her. Trivia * She initially wanted to join the Tea Ceremony Club like her older sister, but joined the Amusement Club instead as she fell in love with Yui. * Her first appearances are episode 1 in the anime and the end of chapter 3 in the manga. * She also plays a role in chapter 3 of Yuru Yuri spinoff Reset! * She appears distraught at the idea of being a bully and declares that she's never bullied anyone in her life, although she seems to be the bully in the flashback in episode 11. * Oddly, she's a much better artist and all-around better student when she has a cold. She also seems to be a better artist when she doesn't put in effort. * She is the shortest and youngest of the main four characters. Gallery 18071202.jpg i1R1TCb.jpg rg17aj9.jpg Yoshikawa.Chinatsu.full.919803.jpg yoshikawa_chinatsu___yuru_yuri___by_kurumierika-d61i3c9.png Kiss.gif Yuru Yuri- Chinaysu Yoshikawa.jpg Category:Female Category:Amusement Club Category:First Year Student Category:Characters